Yosuke x Yuzu Fanfic
by Randomxd66
Summary: Uh, this is my first time doing a fanfic like this so please give me some advice to help make this better. Anyways I really like this ship bc their interactions. I think that they can be a great(non canon lol) couple. (Yosuke x Yuzu is my main team in bbtag lol)
1. Chapter 1

Yuzu(5 months ago): Don't worry, I'll help with the rent!

Yuzu(Now): Well great. I'm gonna be broke and I can't find any jobs here... Damn it, where can I find a job? I need to pay the rent for them (family)before it's too late.  
Yosuke: WHOAAAAAAA! WATCH OUT!  
*Yosuke loses control of his bike*  
Yuzu: Is that Yosuke? Wait a second, he has a job. I wonder if he can hook me up.  
*Yosuke crashes into a trash can*  
Yosuke: Shit! I don't have time for this. SOMEONE PLEASE LET ME OUT OF THIS TRASH CAN!  
*Yuzu runs to help Yosuke*  
Yuzu: I gotcha.  
Yosuke: Ow. Thanks for helping me Yuzu. I'd love to talk but I have to go.  
*Yosuke gets on his bike and goes to Junes*  
Yuzu: Yosuke wait! Ah man, at least Junes is a few blocks away.  
*Yuzu starts running to Junes*  
Yosuke: Sorry Dad!  
Yosuke's Dad: Don't worry about it. Just get to working.  
*Yuzu enters the store*  
Yuzu: Oh wow... That was the longest time I have to run.  
Yosuke: Oh Yuzu, what are you doing here?  
Yuzu: Before you ran away from me, I wanted to ask if there is any chance I can work here.  
Yosuke's Dad: Well then, take care of your girlfriend.  
Yosuke: SHE'S NOT MY- Ugh, never mind.  
Yuzu: So uh, can I work here?  
Yosuke: Sorry Yuzu, it's full in h-  
Some employee: I'M SICK OF THIS JOB! I QUIT!  
*she throws her uniform to Yosuke*  
Yuzu: So now, can I work here~~  
Yosuke: Wow, that's some timing... Well, we got a new worker now.  
Yuzu: Yes!  
Yosuke: Alright then, I'll help you out today Yuzu.  
Yuzu: Thanks! Big Sister Yuzuriha will help you too~~  
Yosuke: *blushes* Uh, don't worry about it...

Apologies if this story looks very sloppy. It's the first time I'm doing this.


	2. Chapter 2

Yosuke: Okay then, let's start you off with promoting our new products.  
Yuzu: Aren't those two guys over there doing it?  
There are two guys who actually doing a great job of promoting their products.  
Yosuke: Shit, your right. Oh wait, I have the perfect job for you.  
Yosuke takes Yuzu to a center near the fire exit.  
Yosuke: Welcome to the Kids Center...  
There are kids are yelling and playing with Junes toys or their own toys.  
Yuzu: The Kids center? Really Yosuke.  
Yosuke: This is the reason why the girl quit her job...  
Yuzu: You are lucky that I can take care of kids dude.  
Out of nowhere, a child begins to yell "HEY LET ME GO YOU PEDO!"  
It was followed by an older man saying "IM NOT A PEDO GOD DAMN IT!"  
Yosuke: Oh no, it's them...  
Yuzu: Who?  
Platinum(Luna): LET ME GO YOU DAMN PEDO!  
Ragna: OH MY GOD SHUT UP!  
Yosuke starts to get worried about the situation he's in.  
Yosuke: Oh hey Ragna and Luna...  
Ragna: Morning Yosuke.  
Platinum: WHY AM I SURROUNDED WITH DAMN PEDOS EVERYWHERE!  
Yosuke: IM NOT- You know what forget it.  
Yuzu: Awww it's little platinum~~~ How are you today~~  
Yuzu begins to give Platinum headpats  
Platinum(Luna): STOP TREATING ME LIKE A KID!  
Ragna: Man she's annoying. Anyways, can you keep her here until I'm back.  
Yosuke: Sure. How many hours?  
Ragna: Maybe 2 hours?  
Yosuke: 20 bucks.  
Ragna: Wow, that's a weird price drop. I thought it was 40 bucks for 2 hours?  
Yosuke: It was but the company decided to cut the prices so we can bring more people. It's working which is good for the company but not for the employees...  
Ragna: So where is the girl who usually takes care of the kids.  
Yuzu: She quit her job so Yosuke hired me to do this.  
Ragna: Yosuke, mind if i speak to you real quick?  
Ragna goes up to Yosuke and whispers "Are you trying to make her hate you?" in his ear.  
Yosuke: Hell no. This is the only job that is open at the moment.  
Yuzu: What are you guys talking about?  
Ragna: Nothing important. So yeah, here's a 20.  
Yosuke: Thanks.  
Ragna and Yosuke: By the way, we want to wish you good luck Yuzu.  
Yuzu: Guys come on. It's just some little kids. What's the worst thing that can happen.  
Yosuke(in mind): Please don't hate me after this. PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

After Yosuke and Ragna left, Yuzu began to walk around, analyzing her area.

Yuzu(in her mind): Okay, I have to check what can the kids not hurt themselves with.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

The voice sounded familiar to yuzu, "Hello? Anyone there? I made a order for babysitting?"

Yuzu walks to the door and opens it

Yuzu: Sup Hyde!

Hyde: Oh hey Yuzu. Uh, where is the babysitter?

Yuzu: You're looking at her.

Hyde(in mind): Oh no... Yuzu why would you do this job.

Hyde: Oh nice. Anyways, I told Yosuke that I have to drop a few people here.

Yuzu: You did?

Her phone began to ring.

Yosuke Hanamura 4:30 pm: "Hey Yuzu, I forgot to mention that Hyde is dropping some kids off! Don't worry, they won't stress you out."

Yuzu: Just got it.

Yuzu (in her mind): Damn it Yosuke, You are telling me this now!

Hyde: Alright guys, come out.

Linne and Vatista walks to the room

Linne: Hyde, for the last time, I'm not a little girl...

Vatista:...Ball Pit.

Vatista jumps into a ball pit

Hyde: No one can resist the ball pit, I guess.

Hyde: Alright, I gotta go. Later guys!

Hyde gives Yuzu 40 bucks and walks off

Yuzu: Okay, so I have Platinum, Linne, and Vatista in my hands. Not too bad.

Yuzu(in her head): Good thing most of the other kids got picked up early.

All of a sudden, there was a loud crash noise nearby.

Platinum: GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FLAT CHESTED GIRL!

Yuzu: H-Hey, what's happening here?

Platinum is running away from Linne.

Linne: This is getting ridiculous. Just come here and get it done.

Luna: NEVER! LEAVE ME ALONE!

Yuzu: You got to be kidding me...

Yuzu grabs Platinum and puts her in the timeout corner

Yuzu: You have to calm down alright little platinum~~

Sena: U-uh, Luna went to sleep so I-I'll be here for now.

Linne: At least Sena is tolerable.

Yuzu: I haven't heard anything from Vatista yet.

Vatista is still in the ball pit. She's laying down, staring at the ceiling.

Yuzu:...you okay there?

Vatista: Yes.

Yuzu: Isn't supposed to be lunchtime for you guys?

Sena: Yeah it is. Can I get out of the timeout chair to eat?

Yuzu: Go ahead little guy.

2 hours has passed and there was a knock on the door.

Ragna: Hello?

Hyde: Yuzu, you there?

Yuzu opens the door and greets Ragna and Hyde.

Yuzu: Hey Guys!

Ragna: Wow, you are acting normal after this job.

Hyde: That is making me worried, you okay?

Yuzu: I just babysat three kids. You guys are making such a big deal out of it.

Hyde: So you got a lucky first day.

Ragna: Talk about luck. Anyways, we gotta go so can we have them back.

Yuzu: Sure.

Linne and Vatista walks up to Hyde. Meanwhile, Luna starts to run past Ragna.

Ragna: OH COME ON!

Luna: LEAVE ME ALONE PEDO!

Ragna: I'M NOT A DAMN PEDOPHILE!

Ragna begins to chase after Platinum.

Hyde: Man, I feel bad for Ragna...

Yuzu: Agreed

After saying bye and thank you to Yuzu, Hyde takes Linne and Vatista away. Yuzu begins to text Yosuke

Yuzuriha 6:30 I finished my shift. Do I get paid today or later in the week?

Yosuke Hanamura 6:31 For the babysitting job, you get paid bi-weekly. Is that fine with you?

Yuzuriha 6:32 Yeah, that's fine with me. Also why are the guys overreacting about this job. It's not that bad.

Yosuke Hanamura 6:33 You got a lucky day, huh. Thank god... Anyways, see you tomorrow!

Yuzuriha 6:34 Later Yosuke.

Yuzu begins to walk back to her house.

Yuzu (in her mind): Today was not that bad. However I'm worried if I can help with the rent in time and if the things that the guys were saying is true.


End file.
